


Saving Him

by AngelGrace0001



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Collar, Dominant, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate, Love, Lust, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Niam - Freeform, Pain, Passion, Polyamory, Secrets, Smut, Soulmates, Submissive, Zourry - Freeform, abusive, larry - Freeform, lilo, lourry, probably, ziam, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGrace0001/pseuds/AngelGrace0001
Summary: Abandoned. Broken. Damaged. Alone.Joyous. Passionate. Beautiful. Happy.These are all words people have used to describe Louis Tomlinson, the eighteen year old omega who has the world at his feet, a strength he never knew he had. He just cant see it as his abusive step-father controls his life.Will everything change when he meets a bubbly blonde omega, who give him the chance to change his life?Or will the threat of his step-father constantly loom over his head, threatening his new found friends and possible mates?





	1. Introducing th Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new zianourry story, I really hope you all enjoy it. This is also posted on my Wattpad account angelgrace000.  
> Have a wonderful time reading!!
> 
> Love You, Angel xx

Liam Payne - The most dominant alpha in his pack/mating trio, he is smart, kind protective and assertive. He is in charge of everyone else - is a famous music producer and is mated to Harry, Zayn and Niall.  
Zayn Malik - The second most dominant out of the three alphas, he is loving and protective. He is the famous owner of over 10,000 art museums/studios and he loves to draw beautiful things. He is mated to Liam, Harry and Niall.

Harry Styles - The fun loving and carefree alpha, yet can become extremely dominant if provoked or his mates are in danger. Once Harrys full alpha takes control he is stronger and more powerful than Liam. He is a famous singer, and is mated to Liam, Zayn and Niall.

Niall Horan - He is a very accomplished omega, he is the owner of over 10,000 restaurants and is an amazing chef, he loves to try new meal ideas. Especially deserts. He is bubbly and excitable and has always been very privileged, but isn't snobby and is very lovely. He is mated to Liam, Zayne and Harry.

Louis Tomlinson - Is the fun loving, beautiful omega who works two jobs and goes to university. However he is hiding a huge secret. His stepdad abuses him because he is an omega. All Louis wants to do is get away from his stepfather and be free. But his father threatens him and his friends if Louis leaves. He doesn't think anyone will love him if he doesn't have his father.

This is just introducing you to the main characters, the first chapter will be up soon and I really hope you enjoy it, I am going to try and update at least once a week and hopefully more than that. Please don't forget to comment and vote.

Love You Angel xx


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mates life and Louis everyday life and what happens to him. His friends, what's left of his family and his school and work life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question!! what do you guys prefer, personal point of views or always third person?? Also the three alphas and Niall all have Liams last name when they are being referred to as a family!!

Everything was peaceful in the Payne household, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Niall was cuddled up in between two of his perfect alphas. One smelt of fruit and the other of tobacco, Harry and Zayn, Niall inhaled the heavenly scents and closed his eyes again. Wanting to get as much sleep as he could before one of his alphas woke him up. Liam gently padded into the room, only wearing low ridden grey sweats that showed off his tattoos and mouth-watering abs. After climbing onto the bed, he gently kissed all his mates to wake them up. Zayn was up first, then Niall and finally Harry. Harry dragged Liam into the shower with him for a steamy make out session under the gentle spray of water, while Zayn assisted Niall in getting ready and then going down for breakfast. The four of them lived in perfect harmony. Never jealous of each other. Arguments rarely ever occurred. But something was missing. None of them knew what, but somehow, in some way they all felt… incomplete  
Louis groaned as the sun’s rays broke through his curtain barricades and into his eyes. Squinting he rolled onto his back and stretched out his limbs like a cat. He quickly got up, once he realised what was to come, he started to get changed into a pair of black jeans that fit his bum perfectly and a soft white sweater which was slightly big, when all of a sudden, a loud banging was heard downstairs.  
"Make me fucking breakfast you worthless omega," came the voice of his already angered stepdad. Louis sighed, today was not going to be a good day. Downstairs plates and mugs were being thrown along with a string of curses, aimed towards louis.   
Once dressed, he ran downstairs, eager to keep his stepfathers’ anger at bay. As soon as he got into the kitchen a tight fist grabbed his neck and shoved him against the nearest wall. A whimper sounded from louis’ mouth in reaction to the sudden pain that he felt through his spine.  
“Took your time you fucking bitch, if your late one more time I won’t hesitate to fuck you until you cry.” Louis stepfather, Alex, sneered, and louis tried to cower and slip away. “breakfast now,” He alpha commanded as he struck louis with a loud slap. Tears threatened to fall, but Louis kept them inside, knowing showing Alex his emotions would only make the hits harder and the threats worse. As experience had taught him, its better to keep your mouth shut than speak at all.   
Once Alex had released Louis from his death grip the painfully beautiful omega scurried towards the stove, a flaming ache coursing through his left cheek where he had been hit. Louis glanced at the clock on the other side of the small worn-down kitchen and could tell he was already going to be late. He quickly finished the pancakes he was making his dad and poured a cup of orange juice. Then, Louis rushed to give Alex the food and get to work.  
He ran, he ran and ran and ran. His cheek was stinging, and his throat burning. He could feel his lungs constricting as he arrived at the café he worked at on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays.   
The café was a quaint little place, with its hardwood floors and light pink walls decorated with red swirls. Sign of the Times by Harry Styles was gently flowing from the speakers, and once behind the café countertop, Louis allowed himself to relax and listen to the melodic voice which always calmed him down when he was having a rough day. As he started his daily duties of sweeping the floor and setting the table out, Louis sung along and allowed himself to be whisked away into the music.  
While he was at the café, nothing bad ever happened. His boss Celia was lovely, and his co-workers, Shawn and Michael, were always nice to him, sometimes alpha customers even flirted with him, well all of the time, but Louis loved it, it made him feel loved, and needed.   
Nine hours, and three breaks later, Louis day at work was done.   
It was now four in the afternoon. A feeling of dread suddenly washed over him. Alex’s food needed to be done by the time he got home at half past four. He would never be able to make Alex’s food for the right time. Bracing himself for what was bout to come Louis sprinted home and made something as quickly as he could. Pasta with cheese and a tomato sauce, admittedly he wasn’t the best cook. Luckily Alex was late home which gave Louis an extra five minutes to prepare and he got the pasta on the table just as Alex walked through the door.  
Alex sat down and smirked at Louis as he took a bite of the pasta, swiftly, his face distorted into something of disgust and he rose to his feet. Louis cowered, ‘he had tried his best, but that obviously wasn’t good enough, his best was never good enough,’ he thought. Alex`s eyes flashed a dangerous red as he brought his fist into Louis stomach. Over and over again. He relentlessly pummelled the boy until he was laying still on the ground clutching his chest as he coughed up small amounts of blood.  
“You’re lucky I didn’t take your worthless fucking virginity your whore, then again someone has probably already done that,” Alex chuckled darkly, as he bent down to Louis level and brushed his feathery fringe out his face, “No one will ever love you like I do Louis.” He said his voice gentle with a menacing undertone. Louis looked away out of fear, causing Alex to roughly grab his chin and force Louis to look at him, “I’m the only family you have, everyone else left you.” And with that, Alex stood up to go grab a beer from the fridge, then he stumbled to his room, leaving Louis in agony.  
Louis shifted, trying to get up, he wanted to get to a place that was at least a bit more comfortable. But he couldn’t, every move made him want to cry out in anguish, so that was where he stayed, on the floor all night, until his father came down the next morning to kick him awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> New chapter coming soon!!
> 
> Love Angel xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows you an insight into the mates lives specifically Harry and Zayn, also one of the alphas meet Louis!

The next day, after breakfast, a full English, complete with eggs, bacon, baked beans and hash browns. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam all had work to do. Harry needed to work on some new songs for his album. Zayn needed to paint or draw or just do something artsy for his new collection at his local gallery, Liam was having a crisis with one of his stars, Ed Sheeran, as he has just broken his guitar playing hand and Niall was trying to perfect the new desert for his restaurants. Safe to say that even though their mornings were always perfect and relaxing, the rest of their days were usually hectic.

The music room was packed with an array of instruments, a grand piano about fifteen different guitars, a violin and even a flute. Nothing was helping. Harry sighed, ran a hand through his long curly locks and started to strum his guitar, “I must admit I thought I’d like to make you mine, as I went about my business through the warning signs” sung Harry low melodic voice, it echoed through the house and all three other boys revelled in the beautiful sound. It was so tranquil and relaxing, yet that was the opposite of what the third alpha felt. He just couldn’t get it right. He only had three lines to the song, never in his life has Harry Styles ever got stuck on a song. It was messing with his gorgeous head. He needed a muse an inspiration, little did he know, he wasn’t the only one with that problem.

When the mansion the mates lived in was built, they all had their input, Liam wanted an office so he could do his work from home. Harry wanted his music room; Niall wanted a kitchen fit for ten kings and Zayn wanted his art room. Naturally they all got they wanted. Zayn was sat cross legged in his art room, a frown decorating his god like face, he scrutinised the blank canvas that sat awkwardly in front of him. He wanted to break it. Scattered behind him were a range of paintings, none of them finished, most of them barely started, Zayn didn’t know what he was painting, but he knew he wanted it to be perfect. He needed a muse, yesterday Liam had suggested Niall, but Zayn had three collections of paintings that were just Niall. He loved his omega. He really did, he just wanted something new to paint, to explore, to discover. An idea suddenly popped into the alphas scattered brain and he ran out of the room, shouting his goodbyes to his mates as he decided to go on an adventure for the day. He didn’t know where he was going to go. Maybe the beach?

Louis was sat on top of the lifeguard tower wearing red boarding shorts and a white tank top, which was slightly too big. He was relaxed on top of the lifeguard tower, soaking in the sun and trying to forget his father for the afternoon. The cerulean waves of the sea gently rocked against the shore, the sound was calming, and Louis felt himself focusing on them. When unexpectedly, he heard a shriek, his ears pricked up and he ran to where the sound was coming from.  
“Help!” a woman screamed, “oh god please help!” you could tell she was about to cry, Louis ran up to her and she looked at him with tear stained eyes, “ M m my son, he, he drifted out too far.” She sobbed, “you have too help him,” Louis eyes widened as he used his binoculars to scope out the vast area of blue before him, he spotted the woman’s son in no time and ran to the ocean. Not noticing the pair of piercing brown eyes which followed his every move. 

Louis dived into the ocean and swam towards the young boy as if his life depended on it, well it did, as soon as he reached the boy the omega picked him up and gently sang to him to get him to calm down as he swum back to the beach. Once the two males were out of the sea, Louis put the younger boy down and watched him run towards his mum. Everyone crowded round the frightened boy and his panic-stricken mother, no one paid the hero omega any attention. Louis just turned around and walked back to his tower, proud he could help someone, since he could not help himself. He didn’t care about the recognition. 

“Excuse me!” said a loud voice with a thick Bradford accent.  
“Excuse me! Mr Lifeguard!” Louis stopped dead and turned around in his spot only to be faced with one of the most stunning people he had ever seen in his life.  
“C can I I help you?” The omega stuttered,  
“No, well yes but no,” the model like man said, “I just wanted to say what you did to save that little boy was amazing, you were so brave,” Louis felt a warmth building up in his stomach, an omega was meant to be regularly praised for doing good and punished for doing bad, yet Louis had almost never felt praise, it felt amazing.

“Thank you, I I’m louis,” the omega answered as he stuck out his hand for the alpha to shake  
“I’m Zayn,” the alpha said, the two wolves then looked at each other their eyes meeting for the first time and Zayn audibly gasped, Louis eyes were so beautiful, the perfect mixture, different shades of blue and silver, he could stare at these eyes forever.  
Louis looked down and blushed as the alphas eyes bore into him, Zayn gently took his chin in between his thumb and forefinger and guided it back up, Louis stomach turned as this gesture was like what his father had done to him yesterday, but this was done with gentleness and love. Louis blushed and whispered, “I should go, it was nice meeting you Zayn,”

Zayn stood there stunned at what just happened, the boy’s eyes now ingrained into his mind, he raced back to his car, a black Ferrari. He then drove home as quick as he could, without breaking any laws and ran toward the large ornamental front doors of the mansion  
“Guys!” Zayn shouted as he entered the mansion, all three other wolves, who were distracted in a heavy make out session, Liams lips attached to Nialls as Harry left deep purple hickeys on his neck, ran to where their normally quiet mate was shouting. “What?” They questioned, “what happened?” Zayn sighed dreamily as he remembered the beautiful omega.  
“I saw this angel; I really saw an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this, I loved writing in
> 
> Love Angel xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally meets Louis!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut ahead!! Be warned!! Its not very good as this is my first time writing it!!

Happy was not the word, more like ecstatic. It had been two hours since Louis had met the gorgeous brown eyed alpha, the first alpha who made him feel good, looked after. Louis was so happy his head was in the clouds for the rest of his workday. Not even the concept of going home to his abusive stepfather could take the spring out of his step. The Californian sky was a beautiful shade of blue, it was adorned with a few white fluffy clouds and louis felt that if he just reached out far enough, he could touch one. He was on cloud nine. The sand was war beneath his feat and the calming sound of the oceans gentle lapping waves caressed the omegas ears, three hours later and it was now ten past three and louis was free to leave, as his workday was over, not that he had done much work.  
He skipped home, ready to start on dinner, but as soon as he stepped into the cramped and alcohol smelling dwelling he lived in, Louis good mood vanished and was replaced with anguish as he felt a hand collide with his face. The once content omega hissed in pain and looked at his stepfather incredulously, he usually wasn’t home this early.  
“What do you think your doing you slut!” Alex sneered as he slapped Louis again, “Where is my dinner you whore?” He brought his knee up to Louis stomach and kneed him over into the hard wall. Louis whimpered.  
“Oh, don’t give me that I’m an omega crap, the I bruise easily crap! Cause I don’t give a fuck,” The alpha yelled as he picked up Louis by the scruff of his neck.  
“Now get into the kitchen and make me some fucking food you slut!”  
Louis whimpered again, quieter this time and obeyed. He traipsed to the kitchen, his tiny hands clutching his stomach which he new was going to bruise again, Louis then raised a dainty hand to his cheek and winced when he touched it, that was definitely going to bruise, luckily it was Wednesday tomorrow and he had a day off on Wednesdays.

Niall was intrigued, he wanted to see this omega, he wanted to speak to him, get to know him. Zayn had been drawing the most stunning pair of eyes for the past twelve hours and Niall, Harry and Liam just wanted to see them in real life. They all wanted to know. Zayn had told them everything, how the omega had saved a boy’s life, about his gorgeous eyes, his mesmerising voice and his delectable vanilla scent.  
Niall gasped when he heard this, “Vanilla scent!” he said shocked, “Yes Niall, he smelt of vanilla,” Niall looked at him incredulously, “don’t you know what that means?” Zayn shook his head along with the other three alphas.  
“He is a rare wolf; you only get a vanilla scented wold every, one million years!” Niall explained.  
“Oh my god,” stuttered Harry,  
“This is huge,” exclaimed Zayn, while Liam just sat in silence, his mind whirring with the news he as just told.  
The four boys now hopped up on the brilliant new and the scent of each other couldn’t go to sleep, their hearts were pounding, learning about this boy, this blue eyed vanilla scented omega, made them feel somewhat complete. As if knew what the final part to the puzzle was, now they just need to complete it.  
Niall then crawled over the big bed to the silent Liam and attached their lips together in a long passionate kiss, Liam gently licked Nialls bottom lip asking for permission into his mouth and once Niall granted it the two were engrossed in a battle, they both knew Liam would win. Harry and Zayn then stalked over, Zayn`s lips attached to Niall neck while Harry struggled to get his trousers off.  
Niall moaned sinfully into the kiss, he could feel slick started to drip out of his hole, causing Liams dick to harden in his jeans because of the sensation in his mouth.  
Harry then ripped Niall of the two alphas and threw him gently onto the middle of the bed. Zayn and Liam growled in disapproval. But when they saw Harry ripping Nialls clothes of they stopped and looked off in appreciation.  
Zayn then bent down an licked a stripe up Nialls now bare chest cause a loud moan to erupt from Niall mouth, Liam undid his trousers and grinded their clothed members together.  
“Oo o oh Li I Liam,” Niall gasped, as he added more friction, Zayn then turned his attention to Nialls already hardened nipple and started sucking and licking one while fondling the other. A loud gasp came from Nialls throat as he tried to speak.  
“Please please oh please,” pleaded Niall  
“Please what princess,” growled Liam, “touch me, fuck, please, fuck just please fuck me,” Niall begged, his dick throbbing painfully in his jeans and slick pooling.  
“Well since you asked so nicely,” Zayn smirked, as he released nialls nipples, causing Niall to gasp and the sudden coldness against them.  
Zayn the worked the get off the omega’s black briefs and his own jeans, while the other two alphas got out of their clothes.  
“fuck,” Niall repeated, longing for his alphas touch.  
“Don’t worry babe,” Liam said gently, “I’ve got you” he said, Niall hole now pouring slick,  
“Don’t think you need lube babe,” Zayn chuckled, and Niall moaned at the words.  
Liam then inserted a finger into Nialls hole and started to pump in and out, Zayn`s lips latched onto one nipple and Harrys the other.  
“F f f uckk,” Niall moaned, “please, Li, please more,” he rasped as he tried to jerk his hips up to meet Liams fist.  
“As you wish princess,” Liam whispered dirtily into Nialls ear causing his to let out another moan, Liam then inserted two more fingers wanting to prepare his omega properly.  
Liam pumped the three fingers hard and quick, wanting to see Niall come undone, Niall moaned sinfully at the actions emitting little “uh, uh, uhhs” from his lips.  
Suddenly Liam stopped and withdrew his fingers. Niall made a small sound of indignation, and Liam chuckled.  
“Patience babe,” he said as he got up off the bed, allowing Harry to quickly get up and position himself in front of Nialls hole.  
He slowly inserted his dick into Nialls hole, revelling into the moans coming from his mouth, Zayn unlatched from a nipple and walked over to Liam and went down on him, pulling his dick into his mouth with one quick motion. Liam moaned at the feeling and watched as Zayn deepthroated his entire length.  
Harry was now fully inside Niall, teasing him by not moving, Niall jerked his hips up to the alpha, causing Harry to growl and start thrusting into the omega, wanting to feel more. They moaned in sync and Niall was clinging to Harry like a Koala. As soon as Nialls prostate was found, as loud scream of pleasure sounded from the omega, Harry smirked at his triumph and carried on pummelling that spot.  
Liam and Zayn were now wanking each other of to the sight of their two mates, and soon they both came all over their thighs. Harry and Niall were both close also.  
Harry leaned over to Niall and gently whispered, “come for me babe,” and Niall did.  
Hot white ribbons of cum spurted over their chests, the sensation causing Harry to growl and release his knot into Niall with a deep moan.  
Liam and Zayn then went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to wash all of them up with. Niall was impaled on Harrys cock, needing to wait until the knot went down.  
Harry was whispering gently in his ear, “good boy, Ni.” Niall purred at this, “such a good boy for your alphas,” and once cleaned up the four mates fell asleep cuddled together in their large bed.  
The next day Niall left early, shouting a quick goodbye to his mates. He wanted to go to the beach, just for the sun and some fun. That was a lie. Niall was going because he wanted to see the omega Zayn had been talking about. After three hours of the omega not being there, Niall sighed realising he wasn’t going to be there and went home.  
The next day, Thursday Niall did the same thing, he waited at the beach, next to the lifeguard tower. Hoping to see the omega. Again, after three hours, Niall got bored and decided to go to the quaint café across the street.  
He walked in solemnly, upset he still hadn’t found the omega boy, Louis, with the perfect eyes, and sat down at a table by the window, hoping that maybe he could watch to see if the boy walks past.  
“Hi, welcome to The Beach Side Café,” says a melodic voice, Niall turns to see his waiter.  
“I’m Louis, and I’ll be your server,” the boy said cheerfully, Niall just stared at him stunned, Zayn was right, this boy was perfect, however the bruise adorning the side of his face worried him.  
“I’m Niall,” he finally said, “well its nice to meet you Niall, what can I get for you today,” Louis asked politely.  
You. Niall thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading  
> Love Angel xx


End file.
